Star Trek: Kaihime 01: Ground Zero
by rylansato
Summary: Commander Ryan Saracen has just been assigned to his new ship as first officer. He didn't expect his first experience aboard his new ship would be trying to save his previous ship. The event changes the political map of the entire quadrant as a war is adverted between two powers but very well may erupt between others.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Kaihime: Ground Zero

Commander Ryan Saracen sat in the lounge of Starbase 105. There were several lounges throughout the starbase but he chose this one because it overlooked the docking starship docking ring. He wanted to keep his former ship in sight until she left the starbase. He kept his eyes on her while he sipped his raktajino. He wasn't sure what to make of this drink yet. The Klingons had given it to the Federation as a gift while the peace negotiations continued. Ryan wondered what the Federation had given to the Klingons. Rum? Bourbon? Whiskey? He doubted they'd give the Klingons any non-alcoholic drink like green tea or prune juice. They needed something with a kick.

Ryan noticed his old ship power up and began moving backwards toward the doors. He watched the Ambassador Class ship back out of the docking ring and into open space. His seat allowed him to keep an eye on the ship until she was clear of the doors. Once the ship was out, the doors began closing. His eyes remained fixed on them until they were shut. Now he felt alone. The feeling became stronger now that the ship was gone. Even though he was no longer an official member of her crew, just seeing her there gave him a false sense of security. The closing of the docking bay doors clipped that sense of security and brought him back to reality. It reminded him of when he was in third grade and he had entered a new school. He was putting up a strong front when he entered the school and eventually the classroom but he lost that composure and felt alone when his mother left the room. The only difference this time was he didn't cry. He was sad that he was no longer with his shipmates but this was life as a Starfleet officer. Here one moment and gone in another. All he could do now was look forward to his new assignment: the USS Kaihime.

Fortunately for him, it was also an Ambassador Class ship but a little newer. It was commissioned probably two years ago if he remembered correctly. It was stationed on the far side of the docking ring, facing the docking bay doors. He wasn't due to report to the captain until 1800 hours. He leaned forward, putting all the pressure on his left arm as he continued to drink his Klingon coffee.

"And there I was," a voice nearby said. "Stuck in my shuttle's cockpit with angry upperclassmen, whom of which were laying the pressure on me quite thick."

Ryan looked over to see two officers sitting at a nearby table. One was an Asian female and the other was a Black male. They both bore lieutenant rank on their shoulder but what really struck Ryan a little odd was that they were wearing the older style uniform. He had thought the entire fleet had switched to the newer style of no colored turtlenecks and no belts. These two had both. The woman wore a dark green turtleneck which meant she was security and the man wore a gray turtleneck which put him in either operations or navigation.

Ryan continued to listen to the man's story. He didn't think it was interesting enough to tell a girl on a date. She didn't look too interested either but Ryan could tell she was just being nice.

"And that's how I was able to set the record for fastest time from Earth Spacedock to San Francisco in a shuttle."

Ryan damn near spit out his drink. He had to use every bit of his being to keep his composure. However, his reaction did grab the attention of the two officers. They looked at him as he regained himself. The man didn't appear too happy that his date was being interrupted. Noticing his rank flap was flipped back and they couldn't see his rank, he decided it would be fun to play with the guy.

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked.

"I think that's my line," the man said.

Ryan downed the rest of his drink and stood up. He felt he may have stood up too fast as the effects of the raktajino flooded his brain. He made a mental note not to do that again. Thankfully, he hid that in front of these two and was able to save face.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your compelling story of setting an unofficial record," Ryan said. He could tell he struck a nerve with the guy. The girl was harder to read. Ryan wasn't sure if she was amused or not.

"I don't think I like your tone," he said.

"That's okay, most people don't."

"I think you've had too much to drink," the man said. "You should head back to your ship before I have security make a trip down here."

"Oh, don't bother, Sweetheart," Ryan said. "I'm headed to my ship now." He could tell the man was getting fired up, especially by calling him such a name. Ryan winked to the girl before walking off. He had to go grab his personal effects from the storage locker before heading to the ship.

The man wanted to nail Ryan in the back of the head with something but he knew Captain Winters would tear him apart for starting a fight with some lowly officer in a starbase.

"I think we should head back," the girl said. "I have to report back to the ship to greet our new first officer."

"Yeah, you're right," the man said. "I should get the ship ready for departure."

Lieutenant Shiho Miyachika walked into the transporter room with her hands clasped behind her. She glanced at the transporter chief before taking position in front of the transporter pad.

"Starbase reports ready, Lieutenant."

"Energize," she said.

The transporter pad glowed and a blue light appeared over one of the panels. The blue light subsided to reveal the ship's new first officer. Lieutenant Miyachika's eyes widened as she realized who it was. The new first officer recognized the lieutenant and smiled.

"Permission to come aboard," he said.

"Granted, sir," she said. He stepped off the pad and extended his hand to shake hers.

"Commander Ryan Saracen," he said. "And you are?"

"Lieutenant Shiho Miyachika," she said. "I'm the ship's tactical officer and chief of security."

"It's a pleasure, Lieutenant."

"Likewise, sir. Now if you follow me, I'll show you to your quarters." Saracen followed Miyachika out into the corridor and into the turbolift. "If I may, sir. You might want to change your uniform to the older style. The captain prefers the older style. She thinks it looks more professional."

"Well I can't argue with that," Saracen said. While they walked, Saracen couldn't help but glance at the Lieutenant's body. He loved a woman in uniform and this uniform did great things for Lieutenant Miyachika. He really hoped she was not in an actual relationship with the brash lieutenant from before.

Commander Saracen emerged onto the bridge from the only turbolift, right of the captain's chair. The layout was a standard bridge setup with helm and ops consoles closest to the viewscreen. Tactical, engineering, science and communication stations lined the backwall. The lay out was very similar to the older Ambassador class styles but these newer Ambassador class ships used the modern LCARS systems.

Saracen noticed all eyes lock onto him, including a pair of surprised eyes from the navigator. It was the guy from the lounge with the lame shuttle story. Saracen did his best to hide his smirk.

"Captain Winters is in her ready room," Lieutenant Miyachika said. Saracen nodded to her as he made his way across the bridge to the captain's ready room. He heard her voice allowing him to enter after he pressed the chime button. He entered just as the captain stood up. She walked around the desk and extended her hand to shake his.

"Commander Ryan Saracen reporting, sir."

"Welcome aboard, Commander. I look forward to working with you."

"As do I, sir"

"Captain Garrett had some interesting stories about you," she said offering a seat to him. He sat down across from her.

"I hope the interesting stories are good ones," he said.

"I guess that depends on how you define good," she said with a shrug.

On the bridge, Lieutenant Cray Ruckus appeared uncomfortable. Lieutenant Commander Jace Bryant at the Ops station noticed her partner's constant moving.

"Everything good, Cray?" she asked.

"Our new first officer has a bit of an attitude," he said.

"All he did was walk onto the bridge and into the captain's ready room," Jace said.

Cray pursed his lips and exhaled loudly through his nose. Jace could hear it over the beeping coming from the comm station. "I didn't mean that," he said. "I met him on the starbase when I was on my date with Shiho. He embarrassed me in front of her."

"I can see why your first impression of him isn't so great," she said. "You've been gathering the courage to ask her out for weeks and finally you two are on your date and he ruins it."

"Exactly," Cray said. "It took a lot of will power not to take him out for that."

"It's a good thing you didn't," she said. "Captain Winters would have…"

Her attention went to the ready room doors opening as Captain Winters and Commander Saracen walked with urgency onto the bridge.

"Is the ship ready for departure?" Winters asked.

"Yes, Sir," Commander Leah McCabe said from her station.

"Let's get going," Winters said. "As soon as we are clear of the docking bay doors, I want maximum warp to the Narendra System,"

"Aye, Sir," Cray said as he entered commands into his console. The ship began moving toward the doors.

"The Narendra System, Captain?" Miyachika asked. "That's in Klingon territory."

"That's correct, Lieutenant," Winters said. "It's being attacked by Romulans. The Enterprise is on scene assisting the Klingons but has reported four warbirds attacking. The transmission from the Enterprise was cut off."

"We're clear of the docking bay doors, Sir," Cray reported.

"Maximum warp, engage," Winters said sitting in her command chair.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you know of the political relations between the Romulans and Klingons, Commander?" Winters asked shifting in her chair to face Saracen. She knew the situation well, but she was using this as an opportunity to figure out how much her new first officer knows.

"It's no secret that the Romulans and Klingons aren't the best of friends," Saracen said. "Relations between them have turned incredibly sour since the twenty-third century. There was a treaty between them in the mid twenty-third that resulted in the trade of cloaking technology and D7 ship designs."

"But didn't the Klingons already have cloaking tech?" Miyachika asked. "They used it in the Battle of the Binary Stars. If memory serves, several Klingon ships had that tech."

Saracen turned around to face the tactical officer, surprised she could quickly refer to a 90-year-old event without looking it up.

"History is one of Lieutenant Miyachika's strong points," Winters said.

"We have something in common," Saracen said. Bryant looked to Ruckus with a little grin as Saracen explained why Klingons had to get cloaking technology from the Romulans despite having it prior to their short-lived alliance.

"Competition," Bryant mouthed to him. Ruckus scowled at her before turning his attention back to his console. "We're entering the Narendra System, Captain."

"Slow to impulse," Winters said. The Kaihime dropped out of warp on the edge of the Narendra System. Captain Winters stood from her command chair and slowly walked toward the viewscreen. She could feel her officers were tense. Their movements weren't as fluid as they usually were. The Romulans had them on edge.

"Report," Winters said.

"Sensors detect no ships in the system," Bryant said.

"None?" Winters asked. Saracen stepped forward, fearing the worst. He stared at the viewscreen but could tell Winters was glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What else are sensors detecting?" Saracen asked.

"Debris from different types of ships," Bryant said. "Several Klingon ships, at least 1 Romulan ship and…"

"And what?" Saracen asked.

"And one Federation ship," Bryant said. Saracen felt sick to his stomach. The Enterprise, her crew, his friends were gone. He tried to anchor himself, but he wasn't sure how noticeable his emotions were to the rest of the bridge crew.

"What about the outpost?" Winters asked.

"Destroyed, sir."

"Go to yellow alert," Winters said. "Lieutenant Jae, send a message to Starfleet. We are rendering aid to the Klingons. Request reinforcements as Romulans may still be in the area."

"Yes, sir," Jae said as she spun around in her chair to send the message. Winters stepped closer to Saracen.

"Do you need a moment?" she asked in a whisper. Saracen exhaled and then shook his head.

"No, I'm good, sir."

"We're entering visual range," Bryant said.

"On screen," Winters said. The viewscreen switched over to an image of Narendra III. Just as Bryant had reported a moment ago, debris from various types of ships littered the area. Saracen could immediately pinpoint debris of the Enterprise. He clenched his fists in anger and sadness.

"Are there any survivors?" Saracen asked.

"I'm not detecting any escape pods," Bryant said. "There are survivors on the planet surface from the outpost."

"Isn't this an act of war?" Ruckus asked. "The Romulans launched a preemptive strike on the Klingons and destroyed a Federation ship."

"It depends on how we will respond," Saracen said. "In the past, the United States didn't join the second world war after the USS Reuben James was sunk by a German ship two months before the attack on Pearl Harbor."

"They also entered the first world war two years after a German ship sunk the Lusitania which killed over a hundred Americans," Miyachika said. Saracen smirked at her contribution. She was good.

"I don't know how Starfleet Command will respond to the loss of the Enterprise," Winters said. "We've always preferred negotiations over conflict. That is obvious. This isn't the first time the Romulans have preemptively attacked another faction's outpost along its borders."

"We're gonna let them get away with this too?" Ruckus asked.

"We didn't let them get away with anything, Lieutenant," Saracen said. "Captain Kirk pursued and destroyed the Romulan ship responsible for destroying our outposts. Captain Garrett was always one to jump in to help others in need. I don't think Starfleet will want to risk millions of lives jumping into a war with the Romulans when our only involvement was our ship getting caught in the middle of a skirmish we had nothing to do with."

"I agree," Winters said. "The Federation wouldn't want to get involved in a Klingon-Romulan affair. I don't see us doing much more than rendering aid right now."

A series of beeps came from the tactical console. Winters and Saracen turned to Miyachika who was tending to the beeping.

"Sir, I'm picking up a distortion," she said. "It's all around us." A few moments passed. "Sir, three Klingon Birds of Prey decloaking."


End file.
